Season 5 Ep 6
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: This is the one i personally love this is the episode when you know with 2 monkeys well JUST READ JUST READ.......... and no spelling errors please
1. Chapter 1

The next morning the Team was awakened by the monster threat alarm. As everyone got up and ran to the control room they saw Master Chee al dressed for the day. "This was the only way I could make sure you all got up" said Master Chee as she turned off the alarm. "Oh man what time is it" said Otto as he yawned? "6:12 my friend, which means it is time for training" said Master Chee.

Back at the dojo.

"Here is what I have in mind, one at a time I will train you but in the mean time you will get warmed up" said Master Chee. Everyone nodded. "Antauri is it alright for you to be first" asked Master Chee? "Of-course" said Antauri as he walked into the training room. "Come on guys lets go to my room and start warming up" said Nova. Everyone followed.

In training room

"What are we going to work on" asked Antauri curiously. "Antauri you are a great fighter there are some areas where we are going to work on, but I think that you need work on your mind" said Master Chee. Antauri looked at her questionably. "You see, evil can easily corrupt your mind and since your one of the greatest fighters of your team, you could be the target" said Master Chee. Antauri thought about this for a minuet. "The Skeleton King has been getting stronger, and easily get the power to corrupt my mind, the same way The Fire Of Hate corrupted Sprx" thought Antauri. "How will you strengthen my mind" asked Antauri? "As you may already know I also have the Power Primate" said Master Chee. "I can use my power and try to corrupt your mind. You must try to resist your mind from being under control. Shall we begin" asked Master Chee? Antauri nodded his head. Master Chee got down to her meditation stance, so did Antauri. Before Antauri knew it he head felt like it was about to explode. He began to scream in pain. "You must concentrate on resisting" said Master Chee. Antauri was trying his hardest to resist, but the more he resisted the more pain he felt. He knew that if he stopped resisting the pain would stop but he wouldn't give up that easily. "Allow your power primate to be a shield" said Master Chee. Antauri was still screaming in pain. He then tried what Master Chee said and tried to make his power primate to be a shield. This was challenging. Antauri had to let his mind rest and make he power come and protect him. But if he relaxed his mind for to long then his mind would be corrupted, he was in for the longest training session of his life.

In Nova's room

In Nova's room everyone was warming up. Gibson was on the treadmill. Chiro, Sprx, and Otto were lifting weights. Nova and Jin-may where punching the punching bag. "Otto you can't lift that weight it's to heavy" said Chiro. "Oh yah watch this" said otto as he put the weight above his head and then fall to the ground, Chiro and Sprx started to laugh. "Hey guys two things, 1 it's not funny and 2 I'm stuck" said Otto. Sprx and Chiro tried to get the weight off of Otto but it wouldn't budge. Nova then noticed how Otto was stuck and ran over to see what was up. "What's wrong" asked Nova? "Otto got himself stuck under one of your weights" said Sprx. "Here let me try to get it off" said Nova as she lifted the weight off of Otto. "Man how did you do that" asked Chiro? Nova smirked "You got to have good upper body strength to do these sort of weights" said Nova as she put down the weight. "You make it sound easy" said Otto. All of a sudden they heard Antauri's scream. "Was that Antauri" asked Gibson while getting off the treadmill? "I wonder what's happening in there" said Jin-may.

In training room

"I don't know how long I can take this" yelled Antauri. At that Master Chee had stopped and Antauri began to sweet and pant hard. "I am surprised that you lasted that long for your first time. You did well" said Master Chee while smiling. "Thank you" said Antauri panting. "Later we shall work on fighting more than mind work" said Master Chee. Antauri smiled. "Who is next" asked Antauri? "Chiro" said Master Chee. "Would you want me to get him"? "Yes thank you, they should be in Nova's room, the one down the hall" said Master Chee while Antauri was getting up. He was a bit wobbly but managed to stand and walk.


	2. Chapter 2

When Antauri finally got to Nova's old room he was exhausted. "Chiro it's time for your training" said Antauri who sounded very tired. "Antauri are you alright" said Gibson as he walked over to Antauri? "You don't look so good" said Chiro. "I'm fine now go Chiro" said Antauri. Chiro then got the picture and left for his training. "Antauri what did you and Master Chee do" asked Nova as she lead him to the couch? "Master Chee was helping me strengthen my mind" said Antauri. "For what purpose are you trying to strengthen your mind for" asked Gibson with a confused look on his face. "She says that I'm probably Skeleton King's next target to-" Antauri was cut off by Gibson " to get your mind corrupted by evil"? Antauri nodded his head. "So Master Chee is trying to teach you how to protect your mind" asked Nova? Antauri didn't even have a chance to speak. "So you don't end up the way I did" said Sprx with a angry/sad expression on his face. Nova and everyone looked at Sprx. "Sprx.." said Nova as she tried to talk to him, but he turned away from the group, Nova still looking at him.

In training room

"Chiro have you warmed up" asked Master Chee? "Yea" said Chiro who was still worried about Antauri. "You are worried about Antauri" said Master Chee. "How come she knows what I'm thinking" thought Chiro! "Yea I mean he looked pretty beaten up" said Chiro. "We didn't do any fighting, and I know what your thinking (like thats a surprise) your thinking that I must be lying, but that is the truth. Antauri and I worked on the Power Primate protecting his mind, which is a very painful posses" said Master Chee. "What dose he need protecting from"? "From Skeleton King's evil, isn't it true that one of your own, I think it was that Sprx that his mind was corrupted by evil". "How did you find that out"? "When I shook his hand I could sense that a evil had once toughed him" said Master Chee. "I think he's still trying to get over it" said Chiro as he scratched his neck. "Know we must work on you" said Master Chee as she looked at Chiro. "Here is what you must do, you must first change into your primate form" Chiro did what she said. Master Chee then made the training course begin. "Know you must fight through the course, but the whole point of this is to try and keep your primate form" said Master Chee. Chiro nodded in agreement. The first obstacle of the training course were lasers which he had to dodge and destroy, next where missals, then torpedos, the knives and again lasers with that dumb wall. He started the course. Lasers, easy to dodge and destroy. Missals, one hit Chiro. Torpedoes, did a flip over them (a trick from Sprx to be flashy). Knives, Chiro kept getting cut or got confused on with direction to dodge. Finally after getting out of the knives he got ready for the wall but noticed the course was off. Master Chee got on the course next to Chiro. "I know this is the part of the course that you have trouble with" said Master Chee. "Let me give you advice, which is what I should do anyway, you must put your normal power in with your primate power to mack yourself even more powerful" said Master Chee. "What do you mean" asked Chiro with a confused look on his face? "Just try it" said Master Chee as she turned back at the beginning of the course and resumed the course. "Normal power in with my primate power" thought Chiro "dose that mean make my regular powers in with this power? Worth a shot". He looked at the wall. "Monkey Few" yelled Chiro as he destroyed the wall. Master Chee then turned off the course again. "You see the more you use your powers in the primate form the more powerful you become" said Master Chee as she smiled at Chiro. "Really" asked Chiro excitedly? "Yes, but if you want to be even more powerful then we must work on becoming blasted in primate form" said Master Chee. Didn't Master Offey teach you how to have a calm spirit"? "Yes" "Well then we shall do the same in primate form" said Master Chee.

For 2 hours Chiro was in his primate form. Master Chee was making Chiro do similar things that he and Master Ofey did, like balancing with tea cups on his body (Chiro hated that one), or walk on hot cool (Chiro hated that one as well), and balance on long bars and try to destroy the smallest movement that came around you without loosing your balance. (Chiro also hated that). When they were done Chiro was tired and hungry (a guy thing). "You did well, Chiro" said Master Chee "Thanks" said Chiro. "Will you please go get Otto? "Sure".


	3. Chapter 3

Master Chee worked with Otto, Jin-may, Sprx, and Gibson the same. They went through a course and worked on things that they lacked on. The last one to be trained for the day was Nova.

"Nova I think you already know what we are going to work on" said Master Chee. "Yea, on control with my anger" said Nova. "Correct". "Okay Nova, here is my plan you are to do a course in the ice chamber, and you must try to keep control of your temper and keep your heat down" said Master Chee. "Alright I'll try, but I just want this to be over with" said Nova as she stepped into the chamber. It was freezing. Nova began to chill so was so focused on the cold that she didn't notice the laser aiming at her. It hit her. She yelled in pain, but got up, and she was angry. Master Chee noticed. "Nova calm down your heat rate is going up" said Master Chee worried. It seemed Nova didn't even hear her. She started to pound the laser into bits and pieces. When missals where thrown at her she smashed them aggressively. Her temperature was going up. Knives were thrown at her, instead of dodging them she just destroyed them. Her temperature was even higher. Next where the freeze canons, if the cannon hit a part of your body then that part of your body would be frozen. The cannon hit Nova in the arm, she got even more angry. She started to smash everything in site. Another cannon hit Nova in the shin but her tempter was so high that it melted instantly. "Nova you must calm down" said Master Chee. "Ahhh I can't I can't control myself" yelled Nova in pain from the heat! Master Chee started to turn down the cold but it was to late.

Everyone was passing the training room until they heard a scream. "Wait I think I heard Nova scream" said Sprx. "Maybe it's just the training she's doing" said Gibson. Sprx looked worried. Chiro saw the look of worry in his face. "It wouldn't hurt to look" said Chiro as he opened the training room door. As he opened the door, the team heard Nova's screams and it suddenly became hot. Everyone became worried. "Master Chee what's wrong with Nova" asked Chiro? "She is loosing control, and now she is beginning to over heat. She is know at 203 degrees" yelled Master Chee! Can't you do anything" yelled Sprx! "I can't control the heat" screamed Nova in pain. "NOVA" screamed Sprx. "What can we do" asked Otto. "It will be painful but someone must stun Nova out of her heat temper" said Master Chee not taking her eyes off of Nova. "Sprx, you have to use your energy shot" said Gibson. "But what if I hurt her" said Sprx? "Her temperature is rising" said Master Chee. At that Sprx had no chose. Electro Virus Ball (guessing that's how you spell it). Nova screamed in pain but then stopped. "Sprx" she said as she fell to the ground panting and sweating. "Nova" yelled Sprx as he and everyone els ran to Nova. "Someone get a bucket of water know" said Gibson, Jin-may and Antauri ran to get the water. They quickly came pack with a bucket. Gibson then pored the water on Nova making her steam. She was breathing, but her eyes where closed. Sprx had her in his arms. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her. "Will she be o-kay Gibson" asked Jin-may? Gibson knelt down and felt Nova's head "I think so it. She is not hot so that is a promising sign" said Gibson. Nova then opened her eyes, and looked around, the room was covered in burned marks. "What did I do" she asked while trying to stand up, but fell over just to be caught by Sprx. "Nova we should take you to the lab for testing" said Gibson. "No I'm fine" said Nova as again tried to get he balance but failed again. "No your not you can barely walk" said Sprx as he picked up Nova from the floor. He carried Nova into the med lab. Everyone else followed. Gibson did multiple tests on Nova, and announced that she was going to be just fine. Everyone was relieved especially Sprx. Gibson said she needed rest so everyone left. After 5 minuets of being alone Sprx came in to check on Nova.

Sprx was worried that he had bothered Nova. "Oh sorry didn't mean to bother you" said Sprx. "No you didn't bother me" said Nova. "Can I get you anything"? "Actually do you mind getting me Master Chee" she asked. "No prob" said Sprx a little disappointed that he couldn't be with Nova a little longer. "Even though I want to talk to Sprx now I just have to find out what happened in the training room" thought Nova. Sprx came back with Master Chee and then left. "Umm Master Chee can I talk to you" asked Nova. "Of course" said Master Chee. "Master Chee, what happened when I was in the training room" asked Nova. "To tell you the truth Nova I'm not sure. The only thing I can think of is that your temperature went out of control" said Master Chee. "Its gotten worse hasn't it, I mean my control of my anger in a fight" said Nova. "Unfortunately you are rite, but maybe there is a explanation. Have you been scared or nervous lately" asked Master Chee? Nova thought " Well I have been scared lately of the war and of everything else like training and of Sprx, man when will I get him off my mind". "Yea I have been scared lately" said Nova ashamed to admit it. "Then that would explain part," said Master Chee. Nova looked confused. "You see Nova with you there are two things that you should take care of. One is your mind and two is your emotions. If you think that you can't control your temper then you cant control it. And your emotions have a part in how you fight sometimes. I you have allot of emotional stuff in your head then you get side tracked" said Master Chee. "What should I do" asked Nova. "Well, one I think you and I should-try again at control, and I do expect you to be nervous about the war, but if anything else is wrong then you must work it out." said Master Chee. "Thank you" said Nova. "your welcome" said Master Chee as she left the room. Nova sat in thought. "Well if I'm going to think of a way to help myself I might as well do it in a place where there a good view" said Nova to herself as she got up.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9:00 at night. As Nova opened the door she found Sprx walking toward her.

"I wonder what she's doing up" thought Sprx. "I was just coming in to check on ya."

"I'm not a baby I can handle myself" said Nova playfully.

"So where you going?"

All of a sudden Nova remembered the night they got to planet Gothone. The night that Nova told Sprx about about how she would show him about how peaceful the jungle looked.

"Well remember when I told you about how peaceful the jungle looked like" said Nova?

"Yea, you said that you would show me what you meant" said Sprx as he now got what Nova was saying.

"Well you want to see what I mean" asked Nova as she got a little blush. "Sure."

Nova and Sprx were on the super robots shoulders looking down at the jungle.

"You see what I mean"asked Nova?

"Yea you cant stop following the path" said Sprx. He liked looking at the jungle it did seem peaceful, but the only thing that he kept looking at was Nova. He loved just being with her and looking at her, her perfect figure, her beautiful face, those wonderful pink eyes, he loved everything about her.

Nova looked so peaceful just looking at the jungle, but inside she was confused "So if I'm to help myself I should let this out maybe then will I feel better" thought Nova as she kept thinking she began to look worried. Sprx noticed

"Hey Nova you okay"?

"To tell you the truth No" said Nova looking up at Sprx.

"What's wrong"?

"I guess it's what happened today" said Nova with a sad look on her face.

"I wish I could help" said Sprx with worry in his eyes.

"Actually talking to you helps" said Nova with blush in her face.

That sentence rite there was what Sprx needed to hear, for some reason it gave him confidence. "Its know or never I have to tell her" thought Sprx, but Sprx didn't get a chance to speak.

"I never got a chance to say thank you" said Nova.

"What are you thanking me for" asked Sprx?

"For basically saving me, if it wasn't for you I would of proudly be in worse shape."

"I was really worried about you" said Sprx with a little blush, but you couldn't notice it because Sprx's face was red. Nova didn't know what to say.

"Nova can I tell you something, something important"?

Nova got curious "Sure".

Sprx scooted himself a bit closer. "Nova, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I never told you because I though you would think I was joking, and I have to get it out of my chest." said Sprx as he was tacking a breath.

"Is trying to say, NO he couldn't really like me that way, could he?" thought Nova.

Sprx continued. "Nova, I really care about you, but more than a friend should, and I just have to say that I..I I love you."

Nova looked at Sprx her eyes looked shocked. "Sprx..." said Nova as she leaned closer to Sprx. "I love you to" said Nova as she kissed Sprx.

Sprx was in shock. But then he noticed how passionate Nova's kiss was. He began to kiss her back. He loved the way her lips tasted. She felt the same. There tails raped around each other. Nova finally broke the kiss for air. Sprx and Nova looked at each-other in silence. Sprx then broke the silence.

"So you love me" asked Sprx stupidly?

Nova smiled "Yes, I do" said Nova as she leaned on Sprx.

"Can you hold on a sec?"

"Uhh what?"

"Just hold on a sec" said Sprx as he ran behind the robot's head.

The next thing Nova heard where screams of joy. "YES, FINALLY, I GOT THE GIRL YES, YES, YES, SHE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME, SHE ACTUALLY LOVES ME, YES THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE" screamed Sprx.

He came back to Nova panting. "O-kay I'm good" said Sprx as he sat back down next to Nova.

She was smiling like never before. "This is the best day of my life to" said Nova.

"Oh so you've like me for a while then."

"Oh get over yourself" said Nova playfully, "But yah I have been liking you for a while".

"Sweat" said Sprx as he wrapped his tail around Nova's.

"Do you mind doing me a favor" asked Nova? "I'll do anything" said Sprx playfully.

"Come over here" said Nova as she grasped Sprx's neck and gently pulled him in for a kiss.

just to say... I LOVE SPOVA!!


End file.
